Werewolves of London
by Kelly the Vampire Witch
Summary: Oz is enjoying London until he runs into a rash of murders! Oz POV
1. Chapter One

A/N Hey this is a companion story to Sex, Tomorrow, and Rock and Roll. It's a Oz Songfic that can be taken as a stand alone fic. Remember Oz is no longer going to turn into a werewolf. So enjoy and as always BTVS and the song 'Werewolves of London' are not mine.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's Going to get himself a big dish of Beef Chow Mein. Werewolves of London.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Just great" Oz thought as he stepped in a huge puddle. "I just had to volunteer to get dinner for the three of us." The Dingoes after spending the entire rainy day setting up for the show later that week had decided to visit Devon's cousin for three days. Leaving Oz, Connor, and Tomorrow to find dinner for themselves. "I'm glad I left the two of them alone for awhile. They need quality couple time. Now let's see," he looked at the Lee Ho Fook Menu, "Tomorrow wanted Sweet and Sour Chicken, Connor was in the mood for Moo Goo Gai Pan, and I," he smiled to himself, "have been dying for Beef Chow Mein. Where is that restaurant?" He looked at the back of the menu where there was a map of Soho. "I'm on the right street so it should only be a few buildings down." That's when he heard the screaming and rushed into the restaurant to find an older Chinese man lying on the floor being attacked by a werewolf and a girl who was about twenty on top of the counter screaming. 


	2. Chapter Two

If you hear him howling around your kitchen door Better not let him in Little old lady got mutilated late last night Werewolves of London again Werewolves of London  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Thank you" Akane smiled as Oz handed her a cup of tea. "My father would have died like my mother at the hand of one of your people if you had not come to our aid."  
  
"Your Dad's going to be okay." Oz said sympathetically as he sat down next to her. It had been crazy coming in and finding another werewolf. "So your mother was killed by a werewolf," seeing her expression he regretted saying it. "I'm sorry it's none of my business."  
  
"No I am the one who is sorry. She died in the attack last night. I think it was the same werewolf. He's been after our family. The Lee's have been great chefs for many centuries and there are those who would crave our family recipes."  
  
"So why do you trust me if you know I'm a werewolf?"  
  
"You have a good heart I can see it. Oh, your dinner must be ice cold by now. I will make you a fresh batch."  
  
"Forget dinner you need help. If that thing has attacked here two out of the three nights of the full moon, you can bet it is going to attack on the third. I'm calling in reinforcements."  
  
"Who could be so powerful as to help?"  
  
"A girl I know in town who still hasn't gotten any Sweet and Sour Chicken." 


	3. Chapter Three

He's the hairy-handed gent who ran amuck in Kent Lately he's been overheard in Mayfield Better stay away from him He'll rip your lungs out, Jim I'd like to meet his tailor Werewolves of London  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"What's going on?" Tomorrow asked when she and Connor arrived disheveled. "We saw you were on the Kent and Mayfield BBCs after you called, but the police aren't giving the press any information except that an unknown assailant attacked the restaurant. So is it " She then noticed the woman in the room, "someone like Connor and me," she finished lamely.  
  
"No, it's someone like me and it's okay Akane knows all about the paranormal. We have had an interesting conversation. But that's beside the point, the werewolf that attacked tonight will be back tomorrow and we need to stop him." Oz explained.  
  
"Silver Bullets or Tranquilizers?" Connor asked worriedly.  
  
"Tranquilizers. I've only killed one Werewolf and she was attacking Willow, but I'll kill him myself if it looks like he's going to hurt anybody again." Oz assured them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Don't worry Akane, we'll stop him." Tom hugged her before they left an hour later after their planning session. "She was nice." Tom smiled as they walked back to the Hotel. "Oz, I think your Blue Armani Suit would look nice tomorrow."  
  
"Why does it matter what I wear to a werewolf capture?" Oz asked curiously.  
  
"Well sometimes guys like to look good for a girl they want to date." Tom explained. "After this I think you should ask Akane out. You two would be perfect for each other I mean not every girl can accept our lifestyle."  
  
"My girlfriend the matchmaker." Connor smiled.  
  
"Let's just solve one problem at a time" Oz said seriously, but secretly he couldn't deign how smart both of the kids sounded. The Scoobies did a good job raising them. 


	4. Chapter Four

Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen Doing the Werewolves of London I saw a werewolf drinking a Pina Colada at Trader Vic's His hair was perfect. Werewolves of London.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"There you are" Akane smiled as she spotted Oz at Trader Vic's. "I'm sorry I'm late, but I spent the whole day at Scotland Yard making sure Jim Cunningham, otherwise known as the werewolf we captured last night, is going to stay locked up for a very long time."  
  
"Sounds like you could use this Pina Colada more than me," he offered her his drink.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not really a big drinker. When I try drinking, I see really weird things like Lon Chaney and the Queen dancing." Akane laughed as she looked at the man with the reddest hair she had ever seen. She knew she was falling in love with him. This small adventure had bonded them for life, her and the werewolf she met in London. Her Werewolf of London. 


End file.
